


Closer to Heaven than the Gods

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, Post-Calamity Ganon, but it wasn't the focus so, could be read as some zelink, i have no idea how to tag this, tiny bits of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: The world feels so much more beautiful when you've been away from it for 100 years
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Peach's Loz Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404235
Kudos: 7





	Closer to Heaven than the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in the middle of the night, reached a good stopping point and my cat then proceeded to lay on my laptop for an hour

It felt like being released by chains to only immediately have them dropped on your head, to go from the silent darkness I had existed in for a century to the bright world. The sunshine burned and blinded, the breeze was deafening, and the grass between my toes froze me. Breathing was painful as I choked out my first real breathes in over a hundred years. I glanced over at him to see his worry, hands raised as if he wanted to help. 

Eventually, my breaths felt less like being stabbed and more like breathing with a weight on my chest. It took me several more moments before I felt composed enough to truly face him. The worry remained on his face, though seeing him with color to his cheeks and shine in his eyes made me feel like nothing could possibly be wrong in that moment. 

“Do you really remember me?” I asked, my voice raspy and quiet my throat already aching. He stood quietly for a few moments thinking the question over.

“A little,” He eventually replied his voice only slightly better than my own, “Only what you left me,”

Though I had once foolishly hoped those memories would be all he needed to truly remember everything I felt no disappointment. To know that he remembered anything at all was a relief after   
he awoke not even knowing his own name.

“We should get you somewhere else before you collapse,” He said a few moments later, it was only then that I noticed that my legs were shaking so hard I didn’t know how I was still standing. He carefully made his way over to me cautiously touching me to try to support me.

“I’m not a glass doll, it’s ok,” I said. He nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped me over to his horse. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get on by myself,” I stated. He nodded and shuffled awkwardly for a few moments before I heard his voice, just as soft-spoken as he was before.

“I could pick you up,” He suggested.

“That would work,” I said and he lifted me up helping me into the saddle. He then hopped up and sat behind me. We began riding and I soaked up the view of the new destroyed Hyrule, though I soon realized this wasn’t new, I was simply stuck in a bygone era. As much as my curiosity demanded my eyes remain open to begin to learn about the world I now inhabited they felt heavier than I could ever remember them feeling and I soon drifted off. 

A week after the Calamity’s defeat he took me to his home, located in Hateno, a village he spoken of fondly a few times before. He had done so again on the journey over, talking about the village children who he had happily helped, Bolson and Karson who often spent their days in his yard, Purah and her experiment. Though his voice had started out grating, far too loud for my ears that had spent so long away from noise it eventually became incredibly comforting. He had never spoken so much at one time before, making his responses as short as he could make them as opposed to the detailed stories of Nebb, a child in Hateno who Link helped out quite a few times. I had heard the best music the kingdom had to offer as the princess, and yet as the heir to nothing in a destroyed world, I found the best sound I had ever heard was Link’s raspy voice, even as he stumbled over words and would often have to repeat himself to make his sentence clear. 

I found myself lying in the grass in the early morning in front of the house early into our stay. I watched as the sky slowly began to lighten going through more shades of blue than I could remember existing. Listening to the world slowly begin to wake up, the birds already chirping to announce to the world morning was coming, the crickets begin to slowly quiet down, and the rustle of leaves in the breeze. I took a deep breath in savoring every second as fresh morning air filled my lungs, hardly wanting to let it go again, only easily complying because I could take in another. It was slightly chilly and the grass was damp with dew. I ran my hand up and down my arm feeling all the goosebumps, refusing to do anything to make myself warmer. The goosebumps a reminder of all the feeling that had returned to me, that I was free, that the sky wouldn’t suddenly darken again full of flecks of malice instead of stars. That finally a hundred years later the task my whole life had lead up to was finished, that at the very least tomorrow Hyrule would continue to be there and wouldn’t be crushed in a moment of weakness. 

From somewhere in the village a cucco crowed and the clouds began to take on colors as the sun continued to ascend, filling the sky with pink, purples, oranges and suddenly it all blurred together and my face felt hot. I raised my hands up to my face to find my eyes full of tears, I quickly rubbed them away to try to clear my vision, but not before one escaped and slid down my cheek. Suddenly it was uncontrollable as I sobbed not being able to take my eyes away from the sunrise for a moment even as it was a blur of colors. 

“Are you ok?” I turned to see Link standing in the doorway of the house, once he caught sight of my face he rushed over, “What’s wrong?”

I chuckled and turned back to face the sunrise watching the clouds slowly lose their color and become white again and the beginning of the slight bustle of the town could be heard, “Nothing, absolutely nothing,” I replied and grabbed his hand guiding him down into the grass. He visibly winced at the dew as he sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder and slid my hands towards his, and felt all the callouses and dry patches that covered his hands. 

“Everything is absolutely perfect,”


End file.
